Josan Hacteph
# Appearance Josan is a Middle aged man, with a tall structure. Earlier in life Josan had hair and a bit more muscly scrawny and had hair, Later in life Josan cut his hair to the bare skin. He also grew his small stubble into a Goatee. Josan normally uses a long drench coat and formal shoes. In terms of physicality josan has the strongest physic in the realm. History The Legend 10 years before Josan was born, Many Knights gathered and created a legend of a boy who would be born to the name of Isaiyah and inherit the aura of the strongest knight. He would become the last to hold the "Soul Of The Master" and end the long war between the sides. 943 A.C"Soul Of The Master" Josan was born to The last Siberian Prince Jacen Hacteph and a shriken Knight. When he was born The current leader of the knights said he would inherit his power and train to become the next leader of the Knights. Powers and Abilities Josan was naturally skilled at the Shrikan Sword arts and Siberian martial arts. by age 7 he graduated the Knight's Academy, 7 years before normal and being fully favored by the leader of the Knights when passing his gift. Josan started training with his best friend under the teachings a master Level Knight, said to be one of the best. Even the prince of the Corrupted complimented josan on his ability as a swordsman. Throughout the rest of his life he is respected for his many feats and fighting skill, not even his father could beat him. When Josan becomes second in command of the Knights he has become the most likely to succeed the position of Grand master of the Academy. in present time Josan is said to be the strongest human to live in the realm. Spiritual and Physical Skill Equipment Spirit Sword Tragnir: A sword gifted to him by the spirits and said to cut everything, This sword is infused with josan and only he can use it. It's immense power is said to rival that of Isayah, This sword when mastered can even restore one from injuries, and even bring people from the dead. The sword grants godspeed and divine connection with other realms. * Tragnir Enhanced Light: Combining josan's Element with the properties of the sword Josan is Granted temporary Enhancement of his abilities while also letting the sword become pure light in it's truest form. He is able to hold this enhancement for 5 minutes and then he is unable to use it for a day, it take a lot of physical and mental effort * Knithian Form: As a leader class knight josan like others can focus their spirit and transform into a true knight. When entered the user can hold this for up to an hour depending on their stamina. The sword skills of the user will be increased and it will make them faster. Also it grants the user extreme durability. * Prime-Knight: A form only granted to josan, a gift from isayah to help destroy kahnian. in this form Josan can completely surpass any opponent he comes into contact within moments, When josan entered this form He dominated Kahnian with little effort